


A Toast

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: DCU (Movies), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Pizza, Romance, Wine, harry's smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a way to lift Harrison's spirits when he starts worrying about Jesse.</p>
<p>
  <i>Based around episode 2x16 - Trajectory</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my emotions are literally all over the place. I can't figure out whether I'm in love with Harrison Wells, Leonard Snart or Bucky Barnes so I've got numerous unfinished fics for all three of them. I'll try and get them out but it might take time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> _I don't own the Flash or its characters, just the story._

  
[ ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/ef94f948b434e4676f866527c1ec52b8/tumblr_inline_o0vbgemZ2k1stoazy_500.gif)

For some strange reason, the CCPD had been swamped with petty cases of stolen items and, to top it off, they were understaffed this week due to Captain Singh being in high spirits after returning from his honeymoon. Your normal duties of being a detective had been overrun with sorting through the smaller cases files which you somehow managed to drag Harrison into. 

The pair of you were now spending your night cooped up inside STAR Labs, working away, while Team Flash had taken a much-deserved break. You had been sitting in the cortex for the last 3 hours, staring at papers in silence until you threw your pen down on the table, completely exhausted. 

“So what do you think about ordering pizza?” You asked stretching out your arms and legs. Your stomach started to speak in the last few minutes and you weren’t bothered in heading out to the city for food while you still had so much work left to complete. Turning to Harrison, you expected an answer from the man since he was always listening to your absent-minded rambles but his mind seemed to be occupied elsewhere.

“Harry?” You called softly and startled the scientist from his train of thought. Harrison looked at you with a confused expression and realised that you were talking to him. 

“What?”

Clara were a genius in your own right so you knew precisely what was bothering the man. After relentlessly pursuing a way to rescue his only child from Zoom’s clutches and promising never to let her out of his sight, Harrison made the decision of letting Jesse head out to a club with Barry, Cisco and Caitlin. His fatherly instincts to worry and protect his daughter had been at an all-time high since he watched Zoom snatch Jesse away and you could understand his emotions. Sure enough, you didn’t have children of your own but you loved Barry enough to know what it was like to watch him disappear as the Flash into unpredictable situations. 

You rolled your chair one movement closer to him and leaned forward. “You know she’s fine, right?” 

“Who?”

“Jesse. She’s perfectly safe with Barry.” You answered and Harrison nodded casually as if he already knew and made peace with the information. You watched him turn away and return to work but you could still see the physical unrest in the way he sat – shoulder muscles still tensed up beneath his black shirt and his movements were somewhat rigid to his usual free flow. Biting your lip, a lightbulb switched on in your mind and you pushed yourself away from the desk, rolling backwards before taking a stand.

“Let’s get pizza.” You said, clapping your hands together. Harrison squinted at your excitement off to his side and let out a low sigh.

“You still have a lot of work to finish.” He stated while pointing at the stack of files on your side of the table. You rolled your eyes and walked around him.

“It’s not going anywhere besides; I don’t think it’s fair that the rest of the team is out getting tipsy.” You told him, hoping that he’d smile and agree with you.   
Harrison did neither. If anything, he seemed more focused than ever to get through the paper in his hands. 

Sighing dramatically, you moved away from him and walked to Cisco’s computer desk. There, you opened the second drawer of his table and pulled out something that would turn the tables on Harrison’s mood – after several sips.

“You’ve given me no choice.” You said mysteriously and stalked back to Harrison with the item hidden behind your back. 

He still hadn’t looked at you until a deep green bottle took a seat just beside his elbow. Your nails tapped on the bottled object and Harrison chuckled at your antics. He mightn’t have been giving you the attention she wanted but he knew what you were up to. 

“You’re not going to let this go – Cisco will kill you when he finds out.” He grinned with a small glance in your direction. You bubbled up inside at his smile and shrugged your shoulder while turning back briefly to retrieve two wine glasses – you’d take the heat from the Vibe any day just to see this reaction from Harrison. 

Upon returning, you set the glasses down on the table, opened the wine bottle and poured a generous amount of red wine into each glass before settling back into your seat, opposite the Earth-2 scientist. 

“I propose a toast.” You beamed, raising your glass high.

“To?” Harrison wondered with a quirk of his eyebrow as he swiped up his glass. You looked around the room and bit your lower lip.

“What about to Jay?” You suggested. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do given how much he meant to the team and his death was still fresh. Harrison mulled your idea over and gave a quick nod of acknowledgment. 

“That’s good but, if I’m not mistaken, the team will be toasting their drinks to Garrick tonight. Why don’t we toast to us?” Harrison asked. You blinked at him while your mind went blank. You and he spent a great deal of time together and there were often sparks of romance that showed up but you were never certain if Harrison felt it too.

“Us?” You repeated with a small head tilt. “Don’t you mean, you and me?”

“Not anymore.” Harrison smirked, tipped his glass in your direction and took a sip of the wine.


End file.
